Field of the Invention
This invention relates to equipment for use when walking, skiing or the like and also for use when sitting.
Background of the Related Art
When out in the countryside, many people like to take a stick, or a pair of sticks, with them. They can then use the stick, for example, to steady themselves when walking and to push back brambles and nettles blocking their way. When out in the countryside, many people also like to sit down occasionally for a rest or while they take in a view.
A device called a “shooting stick” is known. A shooting stick comprises a stick member with a pair of seat members pivotally mounted at one end of the stick member. With the seat members in a closed-together position, they act as a handle and the shooting stick can be used as a walking stick, whereas with the seat members in an opened-out position, they form a seat so that the shooting stick can be used as a single-legged stool.
A problem with using a shooting stick as a stool is that, because it is single-legged, it can lead to instability. In order to sit stably on a shooting stick, a person needs to keep both feet on the ground, with their feet and the bottom end of the shooting stick arranged at the corners of a triangle.